Cursed Love
by The Feminist
Summary: Sequel to Cursed Idiot Athenus Yuran is now part of the Straw Hats. And the crew are nearing a very familiar island ... SaOC ZoNa on hiatus
1. Sailing on the Grand Line

A/N: Yes! Your favourite story is back in an all new sequel! So here's the sequel to Cursed Idiot … XDDDD P.S. ... before you read this, make sure you have read Cursed Idiot ... otherwise sense equals zero.

Summary: -Sequel to Cursed Idiot- Athenus Yuran is now part of the Straw Hats. Follow their adventures on the Grand Line… SaOC ZoNa -swearing, slight nudity, flirting-

Disclaimer: Athenus: Hi everyone! -waves- I've missed you guys! I can't beli-

Zoro: Just get on with it.

Athenus: -eve it. Anyways, Athe-san doesn't own One Piece or any of its characters.

* * *

RR: Review Response for Cursed Idiot 

Thanks to the reviewers for CI! I heart you guys so much! At the posting time of this ... there were 41 reviews over 9 chapters. Pretty good, huh? Anyway, this fic is going to be longer (much longer ...) and more 'plotty'. And fluffy. Surprisingly, I like writing fluff. Get over it (if you had a problem in the first place, that is. XD).

Sanji-luver - that's exactly what I'm planning to do! XD I asked my friends if they wanted to be in my ff ... they said yes ... and two of them wanted to be married/engaged to their favourite anime characters ... so I kinda have to oblige them ... -sigh- XP And fluff shall appear ... yay! All hail the fluff! XD

Also thanks to Thomas Drovin, Hemlock, Audra Kaiba, crepes, Allison Peche, jade-blue, victoria, NekoRanma, and Victoria Hill for reviewing Cursed Idiot! XD You guys made my day a whole lot brighter, reading your reviews! Let's just hope everything works out ...?

* * *

What has happened since we last saw Athenus …? 

Her job has changed! She is now the cleaner of the Going Merry…  
She and Sanji have gotten closer …  
She and Zoro have become friends …  
Zoro and Sanji hardly fight (in her presence, of course … heh heh)!  
And they have set sail for a new island!

Now you're clued in, on with the story ...

* * *

I sat on the prow of the Going Merry, thinking. If you didn't know who I am, my name is Athenus Yuran, and I'm the cleaner of the Mugiwara pirates. I ran into the Straw Hats just two days ago, in the bar I work at. See, this world isn't my native world. I am actually from Reality (Earth), but I guess my home island would be Ischel, the one I joined on. 

Two arms snaked around my waist, and I looked back to see they were my Sanji-kun's arms. I smiled at him, and we revelled in the moment of silence together, looking out over the ocean. Also, the day I joined, I fell in love with Zoro, but something happened between us, and I fell in love with Sanji. Currently Sanji and I are together, and Zoro and I are just close nakama.

Our perfect moment of silence, however, was shattered.

"Sanji-san! I want meat!" It was Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hats. He _always_ wanted meat, but I didn't say that out loud.

We broke apart, and kissed each other, and Sanji rolled his eyes, and went to the kitchen to cook some … wait for it … MEAT! for the captain.

"I guess I'd better start cleaning," I sighed, as I started walking down to my room to scrub it clean.

"Wait, Athe-chan." It was Zoro, the First Mate. He called me by Athe-chan, because even if we didn't work out together romantically, we were still close nakama. I turned around to face the green-haired swordsman with an impatient look on my face.

"I've got cleaning to do, Zoro-san. Or do you want me to tell them …?" I asked, my face filled with mirth at remembering Zoro's underpants … the ones with love hearts …

"No, no, no," Zoro said hastily, remembering the same thing. "All I was going to say is that we're going to dock in two to three days. That's what Nami-san told me to pass on to you."

I nodded. "Okay, tell Nami-san I received her message. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got cleaning to do." I turned away to start walking to the cabins.

Zoro's face grew redder. "I'm _nobody's_ messenger boy!"

Looking at Zoro and smirking his-now-mine smirk, I said, "You're Nami-san's, aren't you?" and left him there, while I actually reached the female quarters without being stopped.

Shaking his head, Zoro went to the navigation room to tell Nami my message.

When I reached my room, I whispered to myself, "Baka Baka no Waves!" and hearing the regular waves of my crewmates, I relaxed. I'd been practising my talents during the two days at sea – mainly on Sanji and Zoro.

_Finally, some meat! Meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat … _That would be Luffy … and from the sound of it, Sanji's finished cooking.

_Hello my Sanji-kun!_

_Yes, my Athie-chwan? What is it you desire?_

_Come to my room. We're going to have some fun … cleaning._

_Okay, my sweet. I'll be there as soon as possible, if Luffy-sama doesn't want any more meat._

I sweat dropped. _Why don't I do something about that?_

_You can? _Sanji's mind-voice was surprised.

_Well, if I use my powers … _

So far, I had only told Sanji about eating the Baka Baka no Mi. He thought it was … interesting. Also I had told Zoro, but only what I had done to him, and about the mind waves, not the whole lot.

_Mellorine, it is an option, but risky, nonetheless._

I also told Sanji he could argue with me, instead of always acceding to my wishes. So far he pretty much let me run over him, but he was getting there, one step at a time.

_Do you think I should experiment, Sanji-kun?_

_It might be good to see that stupid marimo's face when he finds out …_

Saaannnji! I wailed telepathically. _No matter what happened, 'that stupid marimo' is still a close nakama. Remember …_

_Yes, my dear. Well, go ahead and try. Luffy's calling for more meat … we're going to run out of meat in the three days we have left at sea the rate he's going._

I cracked a smile. _I'll do what I can for you, my Sanji-kun._

_Thank you, mellorine._

I cut off the contact, and rummaged through my memory for something to use on Luffy. I had it.

"Thank you Okaasan," I sent to the heavens. I knew what I could do to shut Luffy up … now to find the right words.

* * *

Next on Cursed Love … 

When Athenus finds the words to use her Devil Fruit powers, she casts it on Luffy – and all hell breaks loose. See how the Mugiwaras fare with a … completely changed captain!

All on Cursed Love next instalment …


	2. The Ero Captain: Part 1

A/N: So, I hope you liked the first instalment of Cursed Love! –grins- Poor Mugiwaras (Straw Hats) … they have no idea what's in for them … especially Athenus …

* * *

Disclaimer: -sigh- Well, three guesses to what this will say.  
Athenus: A purple monkey dishwasher?  
Athe-san: No.  
Sanji: Sanji gets a new oven?  
Athe-san: I don't even have the money for that! Nice try, though.  
Sanji: Thank you.  
Athe-san: Anyone? No? No-one? Okay, Athe-san doesn't own anything from One Piece. Or Fruits Basket (there's one quote! See if you can find it! XD)  
Zoro: You forgot me! I had a guess!  
Athe-san: Sucker. -pokes tongue out-

* * *

RR: Reviews Response Thanks to mythree reviewers, Sanji-luver, Mr. Thumbsup and 'guest'! But, sadly, from now on I'll be posting twice every week, or weekly. Why? Because I need to write the story. :' ( But anyways, I would like at least4 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Sanji-luver: lol, fluff reminds me of cotton candy too. XD

* * *

I walked into the dining room, where Sanji and Luffy were arguing about … wait for it … MEAT! But the argument suddenly broke off when Sanji saw me, and rushed over and took my hand in his. Usopp was strangely absent.

"Beauty of the Grand Line, I beseech thee to help me rid thyself from this pest," Sanji implored with a heart eye, although that disappeared when he accentuated 'pest' with a hard look at Luffy.

"Gladly, sir cook, I shall help thy rid thyself of this pest," I accepted, with 'pest' also accentuated with another hard look at Luffy. I kept looking at him, as I whispered, "Baka Baka no Reversal!"

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

(ZORO'S POV)

It was noisy, down below in the dining room. And it was nap time.

"Luffy-sama, gerroffa me!" Athenus yelled.

"That is no way to treat a woman! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to get some sleep here!" I yelled down.

"Forget it, Mosshead! Luffy-sama's trying to grope Athie-chwan's butt!" Sanji shouted back up. (A/N: Couldn't resist. XP)

Did he use the words Luffy-sama, grope and Athie-chwan in _one _sentence? I mean Athie-chwan, grope, Luffy-sama is quite unbelievable in itself, but in the other order? I mean, Luffy doesn't really even _know_ about that kind of stuff!

"_What_ did you say?"

"I said, Luffy-sama's trying to grope Athie-chwan's butt! Are you deaf, you baka marimo!"

The reality sunk in. Luffy, trying, grope, Athenus, butt. Not nice to think about.

"Okay, you ero-cook, I'm coming!"

Athenus snorted. "It's not ero-cook any longer, Zoro-kun. It's ERO-CAPTAIN! Gerrof me Luffy-sama!"

"Can't anyone leave me in peace?" I sighed, before heading to the kitchen, where a sight beheld me.

Athenus' eyes were wide, and filled with disgust and apphrension. Sanji was outraged, even going so far as to threaten no meals for Luffy. And Luffy? Well, let me put it this way. He was making all sorts of derogatory remarks, which made Athenus blush and Sanji angrier.

I rolled my eyes. Didn't it occur to them to try rendering him unconscious? I walked over, and thumped him on the head.

"Ow … Zoro-san, you didn't have to do that!" Luffy protested.

I guess it _did_ occur to them, then.

"Zoro-san, distract him! I've got to figure something out!" Athenus told me, before running out. Luffy didn't notice, him being so caught up with insulting me. Sanji followed the raven-haired girl, when Nami came in the door.

"Um … Luffy-sama?" the navigator asked. "What's happened to you?"

Flashing his trademark cheesy smile, he turned to Nami. "Nothing has, my … dear … navigator." With each word, he caressed Nami lovingly. Her face turned into an expression of someone about to puke.

"Nami-san," I whispered in her ear. "Athe-chan and that ero-cook are going to see if they can stop this mess somehow. We have to distract Luffy-sama until then. 'Kay?"

Nami nodded, a wicked smile on her face. "This'll be fun. It takes two to tango."

I don't think I was looking forward to what was going to happen.

* * *

(ATHENUS' POV) 

We reached the men's quarters, going as fast as we could without getting a stitch.

"Athie-swan, can we repair this?" Sanji asked me.

I nodded, chewing my lip anxiously. "I hope so. All it takes is the right words."

"Athie-chwan, what do you mean?"

I looked at Sanji, smiling. "Well, every attack has a name, right?" The cook nodded, so I continued. "My 'attacks', so to speak, don't have names. So I have to make them up. For instance, freezing peoples brains is Baka Baka no Freeze, listening to people's thoughts is Baka Baka no Waves, and making people smarter is Baka Baka no Reversal."

"I understand … I think. So, what word do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"A word that means, stupid, dumb, thick – take your pick."

"Baka?" the cook suggested, as I gave him a warm smile.

"That's my power, not my attack!" I giggled. "Let's think. We can do this, my Sanji-kun. We shall prevail."

Returning my smile, the cook kissed me, and murmured, "We shall prevail, Athie-chwan. We shall."

* * *

(ZORO'S POV) 

_I hope they would hurry up in there, _I though anxiously. The situation hadn't gotten any better – if anything, it had gotten seriously worse.

Currently, Nami had Luffy on his hands and knees, practically getting him to beg for her attention.

**-Flashback-**

"_How can you get him to follow you around like that?" I asked, amazed at Nami's skill._

_Nami gave me a razor thin smile. "One thing with Sanji is, that you know how to jerk perverts around on their chains."_

_I had just simply nodded to this statement. The only thing that baka ero-cook was good for._

**-End Flashback-**

**­**"Nami-chwan, can I get a chu chu chu?" Luffy asked (A/N: chu - kiss) pathetically. I couldn't help but snort.

Smiling mysteriously at her captain, she answered, "Only if you do something for me first, I shall grace you with my kiss."

"Tell me the word, Nami-swan, and it will be done!"

Grinning, I shook my head, before hearing Nami present her terms of the contract.

"Tell me the biggest secret of each crew member, and you'll get your chu chu chu."

"_What_!" I yelled. "_Nami-swan_!"

Looking over at me, she smiled, a smile that warmed my very bones. Nami walked over to me, and whispered in my ear, "Am I Nami-swan to you now, Zoro-kun?" Going back to Luffy, she flicked my earrings. God that hurt.

But unconsciously, I had called her Nami-swan. Would that mean … ? No … it couldn't be … but it was. It was … the start of something between us – a four letter word starting with 'l' and ending with 'e'. _Love_.

"Well, Nami-chwan, Zoro-san's secret is …"

* * *

A/N: Well, if you didn't pick up the Fruits Basket quote, it's: We shall prevail. The Prince Yuki Fan Club say this … XP I just couldn't resist putting it in! Sooo, check out The Ero-Captain: Part 2 next time I update. XD Nyah!

* * *

Next time on Cursed Love … 

Luffy spills the secrets to Nami, and Zoro gets very embarrassed. Meanwhile, in the men's quarters, Athenus and Sanji brainstorm words she could use to turn Luffy back to normal. What will happen tothe Mugiwarasin the time I wait to update? Will they commit mutiny? Let's just hope not for our favourite Straw Hat ...


	3. The Ero Captain: Part 2

A/N: Back for another instalment of The Ero-Captain, I see! Well, hope you won't be disappointed: pervert Luffy is a funny idea. XPP Anyway, enjoy Zoro's … secret. XP Ebil girl-child, that I am, I like to see them squirm. So, yeah.

Disclaimer: Athe-san is only the owner of around $7 (I can't even believe I have that much!), some books, her writing, her stationary, some drawings, some photos, and most _definitely_ not One Piece. She'll pay her $7 bucks to own it though. If she could, of course. XD

* * *

RR: Reviewer Response

Thanks to the two reviewers! Sadly, I didn't get 4 reviews, but 3 is enough. Anyway, I thought I would leave you with a chapter before I go on camp. XD A postless weekend for me.

Sanji-luver: lol, I thought of the 'chu chu chu' thing after watching a subbed episode 4 of Furuba. XD Kagura and Kyo ... so funny.

Thomas Drovin: XD Luffy _is _rather inexperienced at this sort of thing, isn't he?

* * *

-Recap-

"Well, Nami-chwan, Zoro-san's secret is …"

-End Recap-

* * *

(ZORO'S POV) 

I prayed. Please, Luffy, don't say anything embarrassing …

"… he wears love heart underpants!" Luffy finished.

He said it. Great. Now the whole crew knows about my 'manliness'. Although, I only really cared about Nami knowing … it's more of that sappy stuff.

I blushed, and rolled my eyes, as Nami looked curiously at me.

"Zoro-kun, is that really true?"

I averted my eyes, and muttered, "Yes, Nami-san, it is."

She burst out into laughter that filled the dining room with music. "Well, Luffy-sama, that's one secret. You still have four more to tell me before I give you your chu chu chu."

"Right." Luffy gnawed on a knuckle. "Well, Sanji-kun's secret is that he sleeps with a teddy."

A smile flickered upon my face. I hadn't really noticed that yet … maybe because I don't even like looking at that dart-board eyebrow baka in the first place.

"Well, now …" I whispered to myself. Great blackmail.

"Do you know if that's true, Zoro-kun?" Nami asked me, as I shook my head. "Hmmmm," she debated, thinking. "I guess I'll accept that, Luffy-sama. Now three more."

* * *

(ATHENUS' POV) 

The two lovers sat in the men's quarters, talking animatedly. They had yet to figure out the word for Athenus' attack.

"Athie-chwan, what about dense?" Sanji asked me.

I shook my head. 'Baka Baka no Dense' just didn't work. "Think, Sanji-kun. What else could work? Synonyms of stupid are dense, dim, thick, slow, dim-witted … what could we use?"

Sanji thought about it for a second. "You know baka is stupid in Japanese, right?" he asked me, and I nodded. "Well, what about one of those words in another language? Like French or German or something like that?"

The words hit me like rocks. "Sanji-kun, you're a genius!" I announced, and jumped up and hugged him. His eye turned into a heart, and he blushed at my sudden praise.

* * *

(ZORO'S POV) 

Luffy had told Nami four secrets so far – mine, his, Sanji's and Usopp's. His was that he had a bladder problem - I must admit, there were some puddles around the Going Merry. And Usopp's? His was that he made mini robots of DOOM! (-insert evil cackles here ...-) I could see Nami almost crack up at this ... mini robots of DOOM? We seriously need to talk to Usopp about that.

"Now for Athe-chan's secret," she whispered seductively. The tone of her voice made my skin crawl in a nice way.

Luffy nodded. He bowed his head in thought for a moment, before speaking. "Athe-chan has eaten an Akuma no Mi."

Nami looked sceptical, as I went through this idea in my brain, recalling one occasion she _must_ have used her fruit: when she slipped off my shoulder at Ischel. I swore quietly. How could I have not guessed?

"Which one, Luffy-sama?" Nami asked the Captain of the Mugiwaras.

"I'll tell you in trade for another chu," Luffy cheekily said, earning a hard stare from Nami and me. The navigator and I locked eyes, and had a silent conversation.

_Should we, Zoro-kun?_

_I am curious to know what Athe-chan ate … but, I don't want you to do this for me …_

_Awww, Zoro-san's being protective of me …_

_Kuso! Just do what you think is right._

_Okay, Zoro-kun. And what happens if you don't like it?_

_I go and drag that ero-cook and Athe-chan in here to reverse the damage._

_…_ Nami broke off the contact.

"Sure, Luffy-sama. Tell me, and I'll give you another chu. You're one lucky man."

Luffy grinned. "The Baka Baka no Mi. You _do_know baka means idiot, right?"

We nodded. I chewed a fingernail, trying to think. Nami's face was filled with revulsion, and Luffy came closer to her.

"Now time for my chu chu chu chus," he smiled, and drove in for the kiss.

The door burst open, as Luffy's mouth got closer to Nami's, and I jerked my head to see who had come into the dining room. It was that stupid funky eyebrow cook and Athe-chan – no surprises there. Athe-chan's hair was dishevelled, and she was panting hard.

"Baka Baka no Muto!" she yelled.

We waited as a second ticked by ... and another ... and another ...

Luffy suddenly jerked back from Nami, wiping his mouth. He yelled, "Saaaannnji! I want MEEEAAAT!"

I sighed. Nothing had changed. I looked at the raven-haired girl, and asked, "How did you know that word?"

Embarassed, she blushed and smiled. "I used to translate insults into different languages."

We laughed, as Sanji angrily stormed into the kitchen to cook his captain some more meat.

* * *

Next time on Cursed Love … 

The Mugiwara Pirates discuss Athenus' not-so-new powers. Also, Athenus reveals a secret she has kept … well, secret. And the Straw Hats get closer to a new island! Plus Usopp appears again ... not knowing about the ero-captain escapade, thank god. And what about his mini robots of DOOM?

All on the next Cursed Love!


	4. Aishiteru

A/N: Well, we know Athenus' secret … but _they_ don't. So Athenus is gonna have some fun. XD Yay! lol Look forward to fluff soon … review if you want a particulary fluffy chapter! XD Back from camp ... typing up two more Athe chapters ... note to self: never go on Survival again. Got the day of school though - cause I lost my voice. XD Yay! Here is the next chapter ...

Disclaimer: Guess what's mine?  
Zoro: One Piece?  
Athe-san: Even though I'd like to say yes – no.  
Sanji: Anything not belonging to you?  
Athe-san: Well, duh.  
Athenus: -sighs- Me? The plot?  
Athe-san: You got it in one.  
Athenus: -rolls eyes- Great. How fun.  
Athe-san: Be nice! I created you, after all.  
Athenus: Why am I not glad?

* * *

RR: Reviews Response 

Thanks for theseven reviews!

Hemlock: lol spank Naughty child ... XD. I wouldn't mind a chu chu chu either, from Zoro or Sanji ... naughty girl child, that I am. XD Yeah, Athe-chan's power has to be limited by _something_! Vocab is just the way it turned out ... XD

Thomas Drovin: Something my ever random mind just thought of ... XD But there might be something to them ... -thinks-

Sanji-luver: lol XD Just _had _to do that. Don't ask me why.

Victoria Hill: XD Thanks ... dw, Alli is coming ...

Tammi Killua: God, she's coming! Just in a little while ... -hides from Tammi trying to kill her-

* * *

Sanji served Luffy his meat, and the mysteriously missing Usopp ran into the room. 

"What did I miss?" he asked, panting.

All heads turned to face the marksman. "Where were you?" I asked.

Blushing, he admitted, "The toilet." We all burst into laughter, as Luffy started to eat the meat set before him. Thankfully. Though I suspected Usopp wasn't there, but instead making his mini-robots of DOOM ...

"Oh, yeah," Nami said, evidently remembering something. "Luffy-sama said something about you eating a Cursed Fruit?" she asked, turning to me for my response.

Embarrassed, I looked at my feet, avoiding the Mugiwara's eyes. "That's because I did. The Baka Baka no Mi. It's a Paramecia type fruit. Kinda like what Luffy-sama ate, but instead of affecting my body, it affected my mind."

"I can do different things with the fruit … like make people smarter or dumber, control mind waves and freeze people's brains. That's all I've done with it so far, but there might be more things I can do. I don't know."

The Straw Hats paused for a second. Nami smiled, Usopp looked surprised, Sanji smugly smiled on, and Zoro stood there calmly. And Luffy? He was eating … wait for it … MEAT! And completely ignoring me.

Nami was the first to break the silence. "Well, that explains more than it doesn't," she remarked sunnily. I raised an eyebrow at her sarcastically, implying, 'You think?'

Sanji returned to the kitchen, realising it was lunch time. Noticing this, I thought, _Already? I can't believe this much has happened in a day … _

"So, Athe-chan, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Zoro asked me politely.

I smiled wryly. "Three guesses. And the last better be right."

Usopp, thinking he knew the answer, butted in. "Lemme guess! Cleaning, cleaning and cleaning?"

I smiled, and shook my head. "Cleaning is my job, but I've already cleaned everywhere. Unless you would like me to clean up your pig-sty of a room …" I trailed off, seeing Zoro's eyes widen in apprehension, and Usopp hastily refused.

"Well, if you were wondering, Usopp-san, I was going to do some …"

Nami butted in. "Celebrating. You need to lighten up some, Athe-chan."

"I was going to say, thinking, but celebrating fits the bill as well. What did you have in plan, Nami-chan?" I asked the older navigator.

She smiled, told me, "It's a secret," and made a shushing sound, while holding her pointer finger up to her lip to emphasise the fact.

"… I'm scared."

Nami grinned. "Come with me," she said, pulling me out of the dining room with a few protests from me. Zoro and Usopp looked at each other; an eyebrow raised, and burst out laughing.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

(SANJI'S POV) 

I walked out of the kitchen door, balancing many plates on my arms.

"Oi, marimo head! Where did they go?" I yelled at Zoro, noticing that the two beautiful ladies weren't present.

The swordsman glanced up at me. "Nami-san dragged Athe-chan out of here for some reason. Don't impale me, stupid asshole."

I smirked at him. "Well, you've finally learnt a new word, crap-head. Congratulations."

"Ero-cook!"

"Moron!"

"Dart-board eyebrow!"

"Crappy swordsman!"

"Cur-"

The reason Zoro broke off his curse was the door literally exploding open. We both turned to look at the two people standing there. Luffy tried to take advantage of the distraction, by moving to take a plate off my elbow. My foot quickly intercepted it, as Zoro and I stood, stunned at the sight presenting us at the dining room door.

"Well! What do you think?" Nami asked of us, as Athenus stood demurely, flicking back a single strand of raven-black hair behind her ear.

My heart was seriously overworked by now. The sight of _my_ lady … it was astonishing. The janitor of the Going Merry now stood before us, looking nothing like any janitor I've _ever_ seen.

"Wow." That's all I could say. Not very poetic, but then again, poetry couldn't describe the beauty in front of me.

"What, cat got your tongue, bastard?" Zoro smirked.

"You're right for once, shitty swordsman." That certainly shut the marimo head up.

But, it was true. My Athie-chwan stood in the doorway, partly worried, and completely beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in two low pigtails instead of the usual all-out routine, and she was wearing a short, frilly black dress, with a pair of killer stilettos of the same colour. A flame you could get burnt by with one touch.

My eyes widened, as I realised that she was looking at me. Searching my face for my approval. She wanted to … impress me. Knowing that … it meant a lot to me. Knowing the lady of my dreams had done this for me. For me. Just … for me.

I smiled warmly, and flew forward to the black belt, still carrying the plates on my arms. "I love you, Athie-swan. Aishiteru." _I love you. _

Athenus sighed joyfully. "Please pinch me."

Zoro happily complied. "That is no way to treat a woman!" I yelled at him, kicking him in the head, that stupid marimo.

"She asked for it!" he protested futilely. The two ladies giggled. Some things just never changed.

Fighting chefs and marimos were just the start of their problems.

* * *

A/N: -sigh- My next three planned chapters are getting pushed back a bit ... but anyways, about three more Athe chappies before I thicken the waters ... XD I have got one megafunny chapter (for me, at least ... XP) up my sleeve ... I really should write it, but anyway ...

* * *

Next time on Cursed Love … 

Athenus and the Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan sit around the table, and Athenus lets go of something.

On Cursed Love next instalment …


	5. Honorifically Correct Nakama

A/N: This chapter reveals a bit more about Athe's past ... XD yay!

* * *

RR: Reviewers Response 

Tammi: Seriously, she is coming. Just in a while ... -hides- Alli is coming though!

Sanji-luver: -sweatdrops- No, not in that way ...

Mr. Thumbsup: Really? -sweatdrops again- I guess I'm very predictable ... XD He does it again this chapter ... so sad. But I know in a future chapter (like 2 ahead or something), he _doesn't_ eat ... wait for it ... MEAT! At least I don't think so ;)

Thomas Drovin: I guess the letting go thing is significant but not significant ... does that even make sense? XP

* * *

I went to my bed to sleep. Tonight, Sanji didn't come into bed with me, he had to make a snack for Luffy, and so he wouldn't raid his food supply overnight. Already, it was dwindling. Pretty predictably. 

I slipped into sleep like a fish would into water. Very soon, I was dreaming.

* * *

_I walked in a sun-lit grove, and flicked my elbow-long hair behind my ears. Instead of my normal black hair, my hair was a glorious burgundy, and I was about two or so inches taller – just about Zoro's height. The small figure I had come to address at Kitsune sat under a tree, twirling a hair around a finger._

"_Well, hello there," he said, catching sight of me._

_I waved. "Hello, Kitsune-sensei."_

"_Now, Naomi-san, how are you?"_

_I smiled. "I'm fine. Where are the others?" I asked of the trickster god._

_Kitsune grinned mischievously. "They're coming. Don't worry, they're coming."_

_I glanced sidelong at him. "What do you mean, they're coming?" I suspiciously probed, narrowing my eyes slightly._

"_I meant what I said. They're coming."_

"_In the meeting place or in Non-Reality?"_

_The fox god laughed. "You really are one shrewd girl."_

"_And you really are one annoying fox god. You still didn't answer my question, Kitsune-sensei. Where and when?"_

_The fox's face grew serious. "Where and when is of no concern to me, Naomi-san. Just know this – you _will_ find them somewhere. You're going now, Naomi-san. I'll see you sometime."_

"_Kitsune-sensei, just one question before I leave. What happens if I win the bet?"_

_As I faded away, the sights and sounds growing more distant by the second, I could have sworn Kitsune smiled, "Non-Reality life beckons you."_

_What did he mean by that? The question spiralled around in my head, as I fell through a vortex; by the power of someone shaking me persistently back in Non-Reality.

* * *

_

"Athe-chan!" someone shouted. I had a good idea of who it was. "Wake up! Its morning and Sanji's making us wait for breakfast until you show up!"

"Hello, Luffy-sama," I said without opening my eyes.

"WHAT! How'd you know it was me?"

Now opening my eyes, I looked at him mysteriously and wiggled my fingers. "It's magic," I said, deciding to tease him.

"It's WHAT?"

"Magic. Shh, it's a secret." Putting my finger to my lip, I hopped out of bed and shooed Luffy out. I proceeded to dress, but something made me decide to not wear my usual tank top and pink mini, or the outfit Nami had previously picked out for me – the black dress and stilettos. Instead, I rummaged through my wardrobe, looking for a matching outfit. Finding an acceptable outfit, I donned it quickly.

"Athie-swan! Are you ready?" Sanji shouted.

I quickly whispered, "Baka Baka no Waves!" then communicated with Sanji via my Devil Fruit powers.

_I'm coming, Sanji-kun. Don't let Luffy-sama eat the table while I'm not there._

As I walked out, I could hear all the usual sounds – Sanji and Zoro fighting – "Baka swordsman!" "Dart-board eyebrow!" – Nami hitting them on the head – "Ow! Why'd you have to do that, wench?" _A bit far from the Nami-swan I got yesterday, huh? _– and Luffy and Usopp begging for … wait for it … MEAT!

I stepped into the room, and immediately Sanji turned to face me. His eyes bulged – because of the outfit I was wearing. The tank top I normally wore was replaced with a burnt orange, long sleeved crossover top, cut low which accentuated my bust (did I ever mention mine could rival Nami's for size?), matched with a black miniskirt over three quarter leggings. If it was slightly lewd – well, stuff them.

"Wow, Athie-chwan!" Sanji was literally gobsmacked. His heart-eye was beating at a millions miles per second.

I shyly smiled. "Do you like it? I mean is it too revealing or anything?" I wrung my hands anxiously.

"Not anymore than Nami-chan's," Zoro muttered. Unfortunately for him, Nami heard him and whacked him on the head with her staff.

"Ow! That hurt!" he whined pathetically. Nami then turned to him with a 'do I care?' look on her face which shut him up straight away.

"Athie-chwan! You look so beautiful, like a goddess of lore!" Sanji proclaimed. My smile grew less shy and more confident.

"Really?"

"Yes, my darling." Sanji rushed over to me, and held my hand. "Athie-swan, my sun, my only reason for living …"

While Sanji was mouthing niceties at me, my mind flicked back to what Zoro had said. "Nami-chan." My smile grew wicked at all the things I could do … I even felt sorry for the First Mate.

"Um … Athe-chan?" Nami asked.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Can you make Sanji-kun serve us some breakfast? We're starting to get really hungry here." True to her word, I heard Usopp and Luffy's stomachs rumbling, and Zoro snoring.

Still holing my hand and praising me, Sanji still knelt proposing style. And Luffy and Usopp were starting to get impatient.

"Even better, Nami-chan. I'll get it for you myself."

Gently replacing my hand with the slumbering Zoro's, I rose and fetched the breakfast from the kitchen. Nami held in giggles. Sanji was praising Zoro _still_, not realising the I had disappeared.

And as I re-entered the room, Zoro woke up and Sanji noticed the hand was calloused. The two jerked back instantaneously. "Hi again Sanji … I went and grabbed the meals for you …"

"Athie-chwan, you didn't have to do that!"

I smiled. "No, but I did. Luffy-sama and Usopp-san were getting hungry."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Luffy's always hungry."

"Zoro-kun!" I yelled, shocked.

"What?" he grunted.

"You didn't use honorifics!" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, so?"

"You know them _this_ well?"

With a confused look on his face, he answered, "Yes. I _have _been sailing with them for a while now …"

The other Mugiwaras broke into laughter. I stood there, and realised how stupid I was being, and joined into the laughter. As I was serving the plates (_"Sanji-kuun! I'm going to serve breakfast today!" "Anything for you, Athie-swan!"_), I realised you didn't _need_ honorifics for your nakama. They're special, and closer than anyone.

My nakama _are_ my One Piece.

* * *

A/N: Well, kinda filler, but still necessary. XD Oh yeah, this is set after Laboon and before Whiskey Peak. Just Vivi and Mr. 9 didn't come with them. -sigh- That just reminds me of the stupid dub. -stabs dub repeatedly- Anyway ... If you're wondering Naomi is actually my name ... and a common Japanese / Hebrew name ... In Japan, it's pronounced Now-mi, and in English it's pronounced Na-o-mi. The scary thing is, my French teacher calls me Now-mi! XD And she's a fag and not even remotely connected with Asia in any way!

* * *

Next time on Cursed Love ... 

The Straw Hats discuss something they haven't discussed with their cleaner.

Next instalment ...


	6. Light in the Darkness

A/N: Finally, I've finished this chappie. I am so sorry for not getting it to you earlier, but I've been watching/reading stuff about Hunter x Hunter. XD And I've been writing my ZoSan drabbles. Anyway, here's a gift for you. I'll post up _both_ chapters that I have already written! How 'bout that for a welcome back! –everyone glares at her- -cowers- My longest chapter! -celebrates-

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? -sighs- It ruins all my dreams you know …  
Zoro: -growls-  
Athe-san: -holds up hands- Okay, okay … Idon'townOnePiece. Now pay with my broken dreams! -cries-  
Zoro: … okay then …

RR: Reviews Response

* * *

Well, thank you to everyone who put up with my time delay (-glares at Tammi/Kimi/whoever you are), and here are the next two chapters!

Sanji-luver: XD All hail fluff. Me likes fluff.

Thomas Drovin: Yeah, it does. Except that's too deep into the plot. -winks-

P1Nk PrIC3s5: Check next chap. XP Does it satsify your needs for a while?

Allison Peche: XD Thanks Alli. You're coming in 2/3 chappies time ... look out for ya. Oh, some costume changes are occuring as well. XD Hope you're kay with that.

* * *

_Rushing wind, air pushing past her body, flicking her hair back viciously, tearing at her clothes, leaving her unable to speak-

* * *

I shuddered. I didn't want to remember the separation._

I looked around the table. These things were easy to forget as I watched the usual way we ate breakfast in the morning. At home it would be just me eating before I went to work or school …

The memories flashed up again.

* * *

"_Mel, hold on!" I screamed as my friend was drawn into the vortex. I grabbed my friends hand and gripped as hard as I could. Mel hung on for dear life, but she slipped, and reached her hand up to me as I yelled for her, as she plummeted down into the blackness._

_As she fell, her hair turned light silver, her body grew, and her eyes turned purple. The three of us were a bit shocked by this, but we cried out for the loss of our dear friend. I comforted myself by cursing Kitsune-sensei, and just hoped that she reached a happy world where she could survive a day, instead of a bleak and nasty one.

* * *

_

I shook my head sadly, as the mayhem and chaos continued. I couldn't remember it … it was too hard. Unbidden, a tear leaked out of the corner of my eye.

The ever-caring Sanji came up and put his arms around me, and whispered into my ear. "If that baka swordsman did anything to you, I'll go and bash him up." I smiled.

"No, Sanji-kun, that's not it."

"Then, why?" he asked, still behind me. But if he was looking into my eyes, I knew his would be filled with concern and care for his … dare I say it … girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." With that I was silent, and picking at my food subconsciously.

Sanji smiled, and went to sit down and have his food. Which had, in fact, mysteriously disappeared. His face morphed into an angry one, as he yelled, "LUFFY, YOU BAKA!"

I thought to myself, _Luffy wa baka desu._ I smiled thinly, at constructing a sentence in Japanese which was probably wrong in the first place.

As Luffy passed the table on the chase he was leading Sanji, he sat down in the chair and asked me, "Hey, Athe, what's _your_ dream?"

I drew back shocked, as Sanji yelled, "Now look what you've done, you baka!" and thumped Luffy on his head. The colour drained out of my face. The memories had resurfaced.

* * *

_The vortex was ever tearing at us, pulling and pushing, both at the same time. Ever since the bet with Kitsune-sensei we had been stuck in space, not knowing what would happen._

_We joined into a circle, holding each other's arms like they were the thread to life itself. The hole pulled at Mel the most, so I and Annie were trying to hold on to her, in fear of losing our best friend._

_Annie's grip wasn't strong enough, no matter how hard she had tried. Her glasses had been ripped off by the harsh wind, and it was a matter of time before we would too, be scattered like leaves by the wind._

"_Mel, hold on!" I screamed as my friend was drawn into the vortex. I grabbed my friends hand and gripped as hard as I could. Mel hung on for dear life, but she slipped, and reached her hand up to me as I yelled for her, as she plummeted down into the blackness._

_As she fell, her hair turned light silver, her body grew, and her eyes turned purple. Amazingly, her face seemed to age and the three of us were a bit shocked by this, but we cried out for the loss of our dear friend. I comforted myself by cursing Kitsune-sensei, and just hoped that she reached a happy world where she could survive a day, instead of a bleak and nasty one._

_We wept, as our circle went from four to three. The vortex seemed less relentless, but we knew better. My cursing grew louder. _

"_Damn you, Kitsune!" I screamed, and for that moment, I knew my curse had reached the heavens above._

_The three of us, Victoria, with her glorious honey-blonde hair, Annie, with her happy disposition suddenly silenced, and me with my temper rising furiously, clung to each other._

_Before long, the winds tugged at Annie. Victoria and I tried again not losing a companion, as we yelled and screamed above the buffeting winds for Annie to hold on._

_Annie's brown eyes gazed up at us, and we knew she was ready to accept her fate, as she shouted at us to let go. As she fell, we had tears in our eyes._

_The Asian's body metamorphosed as well. Her wavy black hair grew in length, and straightened miraculously. Her bones grated and grew at an alarming pace to make herself about five foot eleven. Her normally brown eyes changed into a mossy green, as she waved up at us sadly._

_Now we were two. I hugged Victoria._

"_Sadly," I shouted, "we, too, are going to have to go."_

_She nodded to show she understood. For the two of us, it was a big impact to see our two best friends lost. Each of us wept for all the times we had together, good or bad._

_Me and Mel watching Bleach. Me at Annie's house, watching Naruto with her, as we both ate something her mother had given us. Mel and I running the stupid fun run we had had at the end of third term. Annie going emo, and us trying to prevent it._

_The memories flowed through my brain, not even giving me time to think._

_The vortex beckoned us, after what seemed like three minutes. The two of us held each other's hand, staring out into the blackness, trying to see some semblance of light. Light at the end of the tunnel._

_We were pulled towards a gap in the black canvas; a black hole trying to suck in the sun. Memories of me and Victoria circled through our brains now, precious times I held dear._

_Our hands slipped, but we were still standing next to each other. This was the time when our metamorphosis took effect. My normally dark brown hair turned black, and Victoria's in contrast, bleached a few shades. Her eyes stayed the same, and the two of us grew thinner, but she grew an inch or so, while I stayed 5' 8". She yelled out to me goodbye, but somehow, it was changed into, "Au revoir!" And she didn't even learn French. I smirked._

"_See ya!" I shouted back, as the two of us were pulled into the hungry wound in the universe; sucked into a lifeless hole. But, I knew, that all of us would see each other in a day's time. How wrong I was.

* * *

_

"My … dream?" I asked incredulously. I had completely forgotten. On the Going Merry, you needed a dream to qualify. I sighed.

* * *

"_Are you okay, little girl?" a husky, female voice asked._

_I glanced up, and a busty red-head was looking at me concernedly. I nodded my head, and inwardly fumed. Little girl indeed!_

"_Well, my name's Faden. Nice to meet you."_

"_Yuran Athenus desu," I replied. "Pleasure's all mine." For some reason, I felt the need to use a pseudonym, to shield myself._

_The older woman smiled heartily. "Good to see there's some life in you." The brogue that the woman drawled in was comforting, and I grinned unintentionally._

_I stood up, and brushed my legs, noticing I was in different clothes to what I had been stranded here in. My casual jeans and two layered top was replaced with a brown tank top, and a pink mini-skirt over black leather three-quarter pants, with runners snugly fitting my still large feet._

"_Well, young 'un, do you want to come back to the pub with me?" she asked amicably._

"_Which pub?" I asked, the question already out of my mouth before I could do anything about it._

"_Aah. We have a newcomer." Faden came over, and looped her arm through one of mine. "You have a lot to learn young 'un, if you want to fit in here."_

"_Fit … in?" I asked reluctantly._

_Faden nodded. "Well, you don't have a job, I suppose?"_

_I shook my head._

"_House? Relatives on the island? Money?"_

_I shook no to every question, and Faden's smile grew wider._

"_Well, I have just the job for you."

* * *

_

_Three years later …_

_The pub was widely frequented, with many pirates, bounty hunters and the like inhabiting the dingy shack. Faden-sama and I brought in a lot of customers, through advertising and the like. I was the bartender, the waitress, and the cleaner when there was a brawl, which happened almost daily._

_After business that night, Faden drew me aside in a private spot. "Now, Athe-chan, I've got another job for you to do. You don't have to if you want, but if just for earning extra money when you're in a spot."_

_I gulped. "What is it?" I asked reluctantly._

_Faden-sama took a deep breath in, and said, "Prostitution."_

_I jerked back in shock. "You mean, me have sex for money?" I yelled._

_Faden hushed me. "Keep it quiet girl, we don't want the whole of Ischel in here screaming. Yes, I do mean that. But it's your choice."_

"_I'm only fourteen, for God's sake!" I protested._

"_It's legal here for you to have sex when you're thirteen, you know," she pointed out. _

_My eyes bulged. "THIRTEEN? God, no wonder there are so many babies on this island!"_

_Faden chuckled. "I'm not trying to pressure you into this, you know," she said comfortingly._

"_You could have fooled me," I muttered under my breath._

_Faden grinned, hearing my remark. "So, do you want to try your hand at prostitution?"_

_I glared daggers at her._

"_I take it as a yes."

* * *

_

"Yeah, your dream!" Luffy yelled in that annoyingly hyper voice of his.

I sat there in silence. What _was_ my dream? Sure, I wanted to publish a book, but here, in Non-Reality, it didn't seem so important.

* * *

"_SANJI!" I yelled in a fit of ecstasy._

_The two of us were sweating, me and an unknown person, whom I would be forgotten by after this night._

"_Why did you yell that?" he asked, interested. His voice was a flat monotone, that was raw and hoarse, and faintly smelled of smoke._

"_Gomen …" I whispered. "You just reminded me of someone named … Sanji."_

_The man rose off the bed, and gazed out the window. With the sliver of light the moon provided, I could see lank brown hair framing his face._

_He turned to face me, and I saw stitched scars. Ugly. I shuddered._

"_Well, my gaishou, instead of that inferior name, please call me Sir Crocodile."

* * *

_

"To find my friends."

"Your friends?" he asked, puzzled.

I laughed. "My old nakama."

"Oh." For once Luffy shut up, but he was on the move again, Sanji restarting his chase again.

I smiled somewhat sombrely, and took everyone's plates for washing up, as everyone decided on what they were going to do. Usopp was on crow's nest duty, Zoro would be training/sleeping, like usual, and Nami would be sunbaking, and looking after the Log Pose. Undoubtedly, Luffy would be sitting in his seat, and Sanji would be doing what he does best. And I would be cleaning, obviously.

"PIRATES!" the scared voice of Usopp yelled. I grinned, and ran out on deck. It was time to kick some pirate booty.

* * *

Next on Cursed Love …

The Mugiwaras face a hostile pirate crew, with two stowaways. Sanji misunderstands something, and Athenus is devastated. And worst of all, now the Straw Hats have the two stowaways, who Athenus knows somehow.

The Pirates! A Mistake in the Plan!


	7. Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday

A/N: XD Now I revert to the OP storyline … -parades around- Okay, 'Cursed Idiot' and the first 'arc' of 'Cursed Love' is set between Laboon and Whiskey Peak – except that Mr. 9 and 'Miss Wednesday' didn't get a lift to Cactus Island. Although we see them in … 3 … 2 … 1 … go! Hang on, after disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Okay, now … 3 … 2 … 1 … go!

* * *

"Miss Wednesday, do you think these … pirate scum … will take us to Whiskey Peak instead of the next island along?"

"Yes, Mr. 9. They seem inexperienced, and they should be easy to convince."

"Yosh! Bye bye, baby!"

The partners high fived, before sneaking up the stairs to deck, where they found a situation.

* * *

A blonde girl walked out of the quarters, a carrot top lady by her side. The two were dressed in tiny bras, showing off their cleavage, and tiny miniskirts, one in blue, the other in green. Also, the girls had large sunglasses covering their eyes.

"So, where were we, Nami?" the blonde whispered to the red-head.

"I think I remember." Turning to the crew on the ship opposite and waving, she asked out of the corner of her mounth, "Isn't it the 'seduce and run' part?"

"Yep, that's it," she said. "I think I'll start now."

The blonde-haired girl giggled, and lowered her glasses, looking straight at the captain in an innocent and cute way.

The captain stayed silent for a minute, looking at the breasts of the two. Then he shouted, "We want all your women and all your gold?"

Nami bristled, from where she was, next to Athenus. Give up her gold? Go to hell!

Athenus had to step in. "Does Athe count?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. She vaguely remembered addressing yourself by your name instead of saying I was meant to be cute. Athe just thought it was annoying.

The captain guffawed. It took all of Athe's patience not to unleash a harmful mind wave out at him. "You're a woman aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded. "But, captain, Nami says Athe's a whore!"

Silence.

"A whore, huh?" the captain asked, stroking his non-existent beard.

"Athie-chwan!" The cry came from Sanji, who rushed out onto deck. Athe just hoped he remembered the plan. She didn't want to hurt him psychologically.

"Sanji-kun? What did you want?" she asked rudely.

"Athie-chan? What's up with you? I was going to fix you a dessert?"

"Forget it." Athe turned around, completely ignoring the fellow blonde.

His voice dropped to an almost whisper, which sounded almost mournful. "I thought you loved me."

A cold, high, uncaring laugh echoed through the afternoon air. "Did you really think that? Athe hopes you realise Athe's only after the bounty, and that's exactly why your captain's tied up in the galley."

* * *

As the drama unfolded on deck, two figures crept onto the Going Merry.

"She's something, isn't she, Miss Wednesday?"

"Yes, Mr. 9. Maybe we can recruit her."

Meanwhile, the opposition's captain's eyes grew wide at the sight of the cook and the cleaner. But, unfortunately for him, this left him and his crew distracted.

Strolling nonchalantly from inside the kitchen, Zoro made his way onto the main deck, and slowly drew his swords, putting Kuina's sword, Wadou Ichimonji, in his mouth.

"Unfortunately for you guys, they're just pretending," Zoro said, speaking around his sword from his heart. He smirked, then slashed the ship in half with, "Oni Giri!" and sheathed his swords, turning his back on the dismembered ship.

Floundering hopelessly in the water, the crew splashed around. Walking back inside, the Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan had forgotten about one thing. Or, more specifically, one person. The captain. He had jumped onto the railing the moment Zoro had attacked.

"Now, don't y'all go forgetting about me!" he drawled amicably, spreading his arms wide with a large grin on his face. The picture seemed incomplete, since he had no cigar in his teeth.

Spinning around furiously, the blonde Athe morphed into her normal persona, and worked the kinks out of her neck.

"W…what?" The captain was shocked.

Athe smiled wolfishly. "You _have_ heard of the Akuma no Mi, right?"

Stepping back in apprehension, his eyes betrayed his cowardliness.

Interpreting it correctly, Athe strutted menacingly towards the cowering captain. "And I only joined just recently. What has the world come to?" she asked herself in the captain's hearing.

Turning back to the captain, she fixed him with a death stare. "Now, I don't deny I'm a whore. I've probably fucked one hundred times more than how many people you've killed. But what _really_ pisses me off is what an idiot you are." Standing in front of him, she yelled, "Momtong Jirugi!" and solidly punched his torso.

"Next, Board Break!"

There was a crack, as the captain fell back into the water. His body fell into the water with two splashes – one for each perfectly divided half.

"Oi, and while you're down there, remember one thing. I'm a fully-fledged member of the Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan, and I plan to stay!"

She then turned and looked at the cook with kind eyes. "Don't worry, Sanji. I still love you." She moved forward, and tried to take his hand. Sanji completely ignored her, and jerked his soft hands out of reach. He lit a cigarette, and walked away.

Athe stared at the fleeing figure that was Sanji. Unbidden, a tear leaked down out of her left eye and snaked down the side of her face.

Shouting after him **(1)**, Athe snapped, "And if you wanted to know, Luffy is at the table, safe and sound, eating meat!"

In the opposite direction, she went downstairs to her bed, and started crying. Even if she was sixteen, she _had _had a hard four years, where she only had one person who cared for her. Her okaa-san, Faden-sama. And then there was that Zoro incident …

Athe just didn't seem to have good luck sometimes.

* * *

**(1)** In PotC2, where Elizabeth shouts out to Jack, Will and Norrington to stop fighting. That's how Athe shouts after Sanji. XD

* * *

Mr. 9 and his blue-haired counterpart hid in a closet, and watched out the sliver between the two doors at the young whore crying. Looking at each other, eyebrows raised, they remembered the confidence she had exuded above deck.

And now, the girl was a crying wreck.

One of them must have made a sound, for the brunette spun around, and looked at the wardrobe, the door being slightly ajar.

"Come out, you two. I know you're in there."

The duo looked at each other incredulously, both thinking the same thing – how did she know?

"I know because of my Devil Fruit ability. Ooh, wow. Just come out."

Somewhat reluctantly, the two Frontier Agents stepped out of the wardrobe, and looked at the black-haired girl. She smiled freakishly.

"Hello, Mr. 9, Miss Wednesday, nice of you to join us. I was wondering when you'd show up."

* * *

Sanji moped around with his cancer stick quietly smoking away. He made a pair of _mikan_ parfaits to busy himself.

Floating around like per usual, he delivered his delectable treat to Nami, but he didn't have the heart to go downstairs to give the other to his … lover.

What was the situation here? Was he still in love with her? That was a definite yes. Was she still in love with him? He thought so. But, did she still love Zoro? That was the unanswered question.

But, he supposed, fingering his cigarette, Zoro had Nami to care about. So, he shrugged, she cared for him. But why did Athe say that on deck?

Sanji's eyes widened, and a sound was made by his cigarette falling on the floor.

* * *

"_Pirates!" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest. He was on duty, even though he had I-can't-go-up-to-the-crow's-nest-for-duty-itis. Zoro had … persuaded him._

"_But never fear! The great Captain Usopp-sama will defeat them with his crew of 8,000 men …" Usopp again went off into his fantasy dream world._

_The Jolly Roger on the ship approaching featured the tradition skull and crossbones, except they were flipped upside-down._

_The Luffy Pirates gathered on deck to have a 'council of war'. Zoro and Luffy voted to fight, but then again, that was stereotypical of them. Just as Nami and Usopp voted not to fight – more specifically, run and steal._

_Sanji was going to vote the same way as Athe, but she suggested an idea that she had. This way, they could fight, hide and steal._

"_Yosh!" they shouted as the ship closed in on them._

_Now to put the plan into action._

* * *

Sanji lit another cigarette, and thought. Maybe it was time to deliver Athe her dessert, after all, it would be ruined if it wasn't refrigerated straight after assembling. Or it would be pilfered. What that thought in mind, he went below deck to find something very different to what he had expected.

* * *

Next time on Cursed Love …

The crew finally meets Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, and with them, the start of the Baroque Works Saga. Onwards to Cactus Island we go!

Two Frontier Agents! An Old Friend!


End file.
